Sumukin selkenee joskus
by SeseI
Summary: "Nyt kun olen kertonut oman tarinani, kerro sinä omasi", sanoi Gilbert. Elizaveta vältteli miehen katsetta.


**Tekijänoikeudet:** Hahmot kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaruyalle

**Varoitukset:** Yksi kirosana, älkää saako traumoja :D

**Henkilöt:** Elizaveta Hedervary – Unkari

Gilbert Beilschmidt – Preussi

Roderich Edelstein – Itävalta (tosin hänestä vain maininta)

* * *

><p>"Antaudun!" nosti Gilbert kätensä ylös ennenkuin unkarilainen nainen ehti edes uhata kostolla. Se oli tietenkin hieman epämahtavaa mutta mitäpä sitä ei joskus tekisi.<p>

"Kerrohan", Elizaveta sanoi tyynesti, "Mitä sinä teet minun työhuoneessani?"

"Se on pitkä juttu", Gilbert sanoi välttelevästi. Elizaveta rypisti kulmiaan.

"Kenen kanssa sinä taas olet lyönyt vetoa, typerys", hän tiedusteli huvittuneesti, "Carriedon vai?

"Eh... Oikeastaan se oli Tim, mutta..." Gilbert ähkäisi.

"Niinpä tietenkin. Mutta kerropa mitä teet täällä. Pitkät tarinat huvittavat minua, ainakin silloin tällöin", nainen huomautti. Gilbert katsoi häntä epäilevästi.

"Jos laittaisit kuitenkin sen pannun pois", hän ehdotti varovaisesti.

* * *

><p>"Nyt kun olen kertonut oman tarinani, kerro sinä omasi", sanoi Gilbert.<p>

"Ai miksikö olen täällä? Tämä on kotini, senkin typerys", Elizaveta tuhahti, mutta ei uskaltanut katsoa mieheen.

"En minä sitä tarkoittanut", huomautti Gilbert yrittäen tavoitella Elizavetan katsetta.

"Minä tiedän", unkarilainen sanoi yllättävän pehmeästi, "Minä tiedän mitä tarkoitit. Mutta se sattuu, enkä koskaan ajatellut palata menneeseen."

"Vaan unohtaa sen, vai?" Gilbert sanoi hiukan katkerasti. Hän oli osa menneisyyttä.

"On paljon sellaista mitä emme halua muistella", sanoi Elizaveta, "Paljon sellaista, mikä jää vaivaamaan jos siitä ei puhuta. Paljon sellaista jota ei voi unohtaa."

"Paljon sellaista mikä täytyy kertoa joskus", Gilbert sanoi. Elizaveta huokaisi.

"Ja nyt vihdoin sinä vaadit selitystä, niinkö?" nainen kysyi naurahtaen pilkallisesti, "Mahtava Preussin valtakunta, joka on palannut menneisyyteen!"

"Muuta minulla ei ole", Gilbert totesi yksinkertaisesti.

* * *

><p><em>Muistatko kun kävelimme yhdessä, ratsastimme yhdessä? Kiusasimme muita, halveksimme, koska he eivät olleet mitään meidän rinnallamme. Muistatko kun uskoimme tulevaisuuteen ja parempaan maailmaan? Uskoimme totuuteen ja sen voimaan. Muistatko sen rohkeuden, pelottomuuden ja sen ystävyyden, jonka nimissä teimme kaikki teot? Kun minä tajusin miten väärässä olimme olleet, kun aikuistuin ja sinä jäit edelleen mielikuvitteellisiin suunnitelmiisi. Tapasin erään, joka antoi minulle mahdollisuuden saavuttaa sen mitä toivoin hartaimmin. Halusin olla onnellinen, elää pelkäämättä että joku menettäisi minut. Minä olin heikko, rohkeutta riitti ja tahtoa, mutta voimaa, sitä en omistanut.<em>

* * *

><p>Gilbert purskahti nauruun keskeyttäen tarinan. Elizaveta katsoi häntä tuikeasti.<p>

"Haluatko sinä kuulla tämän, vai et?" nainen kysyi.

"Haluan haluan. Mutta kun..." Gilbert ei voinut hillitä nauruaan.

"No sano nyt että päästään tarinan alkuunkin vielä", unkarilainen käski. Gilbert puhkesi uudelleen nauruun. Elizaveta pudisteli päätään.

"Jumalauta tyttö! Ensimmäinen kerta kun Liza Hedervary sanoo olevansa heikko! Unkarilainen Pallas Athene", hän hihitteli.

"Typerys. Jatkanko minä?" Elizaveta kysäisi ja mies nyökkäsi rauhoituttuaan.

* * *

><p><em>Minä solmin siis avioliiton. Niin kuin minun ikäiseni nuoret neidot usein tekivät. Kyllästyin nopeasti. Roderich soitti pianoa, se oli toki kaunista musiikkia, mutta enhän minä luonteelleni mitään mahda. Öiset ratsastukset tuulisella pustalla ja tappelut olivat historiaa. Lopullisesti minä kyllästyin, kun minun ei rouvana annettu hoidella armeijaa. Sotastrategiat olivat minun aivoistani, mutta se typerä neuvonantaja käytti niitä väärissä kohtaa. Roderich keskittyi säveltämiseen ja vaipui haavemaailmaansa unohtaen sodat ja muut. Minun kansani, Unkarin kansa kärsi. Minä kärsin.<em>

_Siksipä liitto ei kovin kauan kestänytkään_

* * *

><p>"Viisikymmentä vuotta", Elizaveta sanoi, "Viisikymmentä vuotta ilman ratsastusta!"<p>

" Tarkalleen ottaen viisikymmentäyksi vuotta, seitsemän kuukautta ja yksi päivä yhtä tuskaa", Gilbert mumisi unkariksi. Elizaveta aikoi vastata jotain mutta tajusi sitten kielen.

"Hetkinen! Puhutko sinä unkaria?" hän hämmästeli.

"Itse sinä opetit alkeet joskus kahdeksansataa vuotta sitten ja viimeiset kuusikymmentä vuotta on ollut aikaa jatkaa opintoja", mies murahti. Elizaveta pudisti päätään.

"Minä olin jo unohtanut. Kahdeksansataa vuotta. Onko siitä jo nin kauan?" unkarilainen sanoi oudolla äänellä.

* * *

><p><em>Kun liitto purkaantuu, vie aikansa, ennen kuin tottuu uuteen elämäänsä. Siispä minullakin oli vastoinkäymisiä riittämiin. Etsin itseäni, tai ainakin kansani yritti löytää minut. Keinot olivat kyseenalaisia ja kun ei ole vielä löytänyt itseään, ei kaikki aina onnistu. Siksipä minäkin jouduin itään. Olin kuitenkin vahva. Vahvempi kuin nuorena tyttönä ja vastoinkäymiset kasvattivat minua. Joskus on parempi antautua ja kehittää kunnon suunnitelma kuin taistella hyödyttömästi. Vapauden koitettua on kaikki ollut hyvin. Minä en näytä heikkouksiani, se on tosi. Jokaisen teon voi tulkita monella tapaa.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ja miten sinä selität sen paistinpannun?", kysyi Gilbert uteliaasti. Elizaveta tuumi hetken.<p>

"En minä nyt keksi tarpeeksi pätevää syytä", hän siten sanoi harmistuneena, "Mutta menneisyys meni jo. Ei muistella sitä."

"Sovinto?" kysyi Gilbert ja Elizaveta nauroi.

"Sovinto", hän vahvisti.

* * *

><p>"Minä olen tässä pohdiskellut erästä asiaa", Gilbert sanoi viivytellen.<p>

"Mitä?" Elizaveta kysyi. Hän tosin aavisteli että äskeinen keskustelu liittyi asiaan tavalla tai toisella. Gilbert naputteli pöytää hermostuneesti.

"Että miksi minä olen tässä. Olenhan minä kyllä niin mahtava", mies sanoi sitten.

"Jaa..." Elizaveta sanoi hiukan ihmetellen, "Mistä tuo nyt tuli mieleesi?"

"En muista enään. Jos Preussi on mennyttä, miksi minä en ole kuollut?"

"No, jotkuthan sanovat, että maa ei kuole, kun sen kulttuurellinen perintö on vielä jäljellä ja sitä ei ole unohdettu. Toisaalta Rooma ja Germaniakaan eivät ole täällä liihottelemassa, mutta silti sinun ärsyttävä olemuksesi on aina tiellä", Elizaveta sanoi.

"Tarkoitat kai minun mahtavuuteni", korjasi Gilbert. Elizaveta naurahti.

"On minulla toisaalta eräs toinenkin ajatus", nainen sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen, "Preussi ja Saksahan yhdistyivät jossain välissä, eikö niin?" Gilbert nyökkäsi.

"Seuraavaksi Saksa vaihtoi valtiomuotoa. Silloin Preussia ei mainita. Olisiko kirjassa pienenpieni virhe? Entäpä jos Preussi-Saksa vaihtoi valtiomuotoa? Aluerajat eivät muutuuneet. Kukaan ei vallannut Preussia", jatkoi Elizaveta.

"Ne ovat vieläkin yhtä. Sitähän sinä tarkoitat", Gilbert sanoi hiljaa.

* * *

><p><em>Jos nimi on unohtunut, se ei tarkoita että sen omistajaa ei enään ole. Olipa kerran saksalaiset veljekset. Olivat kerran ja ovat edelleen. Edes sota ei voinut erottaa veljeksiä pysyvästi. Sisarusten side on luja, niin luja että muurit eivät voi sitä estää. Preussikin elää edelleen saksalaisten sydämissä, eikä sen mahtavuutta unohdeta ainakaan hetkeen.<em>

* * *

><p>Pahoittelen olemattomia kirjoittajanlahjojani ja olen syvästi hämmästynyt jos todella jaksoit lukea tänne asti. Kiitos jokatapauksessa ja kommentointi on kyllä sallittua. Ehdottomasti.<p>

Ainiin, toivon todellakin ettei Preussi ole ajatustenlukija, sillä mikäli Elizavetan (tai minun ajatukseni jonka lainasin Elizalle) ajatus on oikea, voi mahtava Preussin valtakunta syntyä uudelleen. Pelottaa hiukan ajatus.

Kiitos rakkaalle ystävälleni Wikipedialle, kun johdatit minut vahingossa Preussin ja Vilhelm ensimmäisen historiaan. Luettuani sen putkahti pieneen päähäni pienenpieni ajatus miksi mahtava Gilbert tosiaan on vielä "kaikkien tiellä".

**Liibooboo:** Se sinun kommenttisi muuten melkein jäi tänne loppuun. Kiitos pilkkujen lisäämisestä! :D


End file.
